


An outside observer

by jessieb



Series: One Hundred Leagues and Ten [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessieb/pseuds/jessieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of the fourth age, Aragorn appears to have his happy ending. A conversation overheard reminds him that for Elves there is no ending.<br/>Slight spoilers, perhaps, for First summer in Greenwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An outside observer

Arwen had retired over an hour ago, weary in these last few months of childbearing. Aragorn knew it was not uncommon, and was further assured so by the _gwenyn_ * and Elrond, not to mention his own lady wife. But his experience as a healer was rudimentary at best when it came to this and all the assurances in the world could not divest him of feeling his own sore lack. A true Elven husband would provide far more spiritual support than he could. He believed it was one of the reasons Elrond lingered here.

Still, he was far from unappreciative of the aid.

He glanced at his father. Elrond appeared meditative where he sat beside him, staring out of the open garden doors before them both and into the evening sky. There were numerous of these private, walled gardens in the city. This particular one boasted a small fountain and consequently was now one of his own particular favourites, due to the restful sound of water. They had ceased conversation some time ago, and Aragorn was slowly allowing consciousness to seep away.

When the door to the small sitting room opened and closed again with a quiet snick, he barely noticed. No footsteps but the whisper of robes or a gown. An Elf.

Well, any elf entering without invitation would surely forgive him the discourtesy of maintaining the light half-veil of sleep.

Elrond, voice pitched low and quiet, said “Let us go outside.”

“I believed for a time that he would never allow me to leave.” That was King Thranduil’s voice. Aragorn climbed, uncomfortably abruptly, a few of the rungs to wakefulness. 

Elrond laughed softly. 

"You have escaped, however."

He remembered when Elrond had first explained. The light in his eyes and the impression of strength the mere thought of Thranduil had imbued him with.

_“There have been times in this Age when I have despaired and lost all hope I had to see joy in Arda once more. Oftentimes, you children have been my saviour, the delight of your presence or the knowledge of how you needed me. There have been times where even that has not kept the sorrow from my fea*.”_

There was a long, companionable silence, during which Aragorn considered getting up and bidding them both a good-eve. Just as he made the decision, Elrond spoke earnestly and he froze.They sounded close; most likely stood just outside on the stone veranda.

“Thranduil. _Of course_ you may.”

“I only meant-“

“He knows how we are. He respects you as he always has.”

“Perhaps. Yet it was a private discussion.”

 _Our conversation this morning_ , he realised. What had Thranduil said? _If I may, your lady may be easier in herself if you were to accompany her._

“You are family to me, whatever the scriptures say. Estel knows and loves you for it.”

“Oh, Elrond you exaggerate. No, do not. Listen to me. He and I are more comfortable with each other of late. Yet you are his father. He will object if he believes me to be attempting to replace you. I do not intend to cause any more conflict, so soon after you are reconciled.”

“Very well. It has been years now, though. Time runs so quickly for them.”

“Cease, my love.”

“Have you come any closer to a decision yet?”

“No. No, I have not. I will. Truly.”

“I dread losing you as well.”

There was a long silence, so long that Aragorn thought himself discovered. Then Thranduil replied more gently than he had ever yet heard him speak.

“It is not I who is leaving.”

He hushed Elrond when he tried to reply and Aragorn opened his eyes a crack. Through his lashes he could just see them, stood close to each other,  silhoueted against the stars. He saw Thranduil bestow a gentle kiss upon Elrond’s lips and the shock of it flew up his spine. He saw him draw away from Elrond's answering kiss. 

“This day has been long”, he said, “Let us speak of this matter another night.”

“In such a time, our days to think and debate are limited. We are constrained more than the Edain*, all of a sudden, and the days stride on. Thranduil, we do not have endless time, now, for you to-“

“I do not ask you for endless time, only a little of it. And a little patience, Elrond.”

Elrond sighed, but inclined his head in assent. His dark eyes flashed in the starlight as his gaze turned ever so slightly towards the open door. Aragorn quickly closed his eyes once more.

“Thank you. This decision must not be made rashly.”

“I know.”

“Elrond. I…I do love you.”

“As I cherish you.” Elrond’s voice sounded reflective. “One thousand years.”

“Yes. One thousand years.”

“We should retire. Allow Estel to sleep in peace.”

“He is awake?”

“No, I do not believe so. Waking, perhaps. Come.”

Though his eyes were now of course closed, Aragorn could somehow imagine it. Elrond would have swept his arm out towards the door as he spoke and, as Thranduil turned, would raise the other hand to rest at the small of his back. It was a smooth sequence of movements. One, he realised, he had seen often yet never marked. _One thousand years._ Could they possibly mean…?

“Will he be well here?”

“Yes.” A kiss brushed against his forehead. He opened his eyes and met Elrond’s knowing gaze.

“Ah, you’re awake. It is probably for the best. You would be somewhat uncomfortable here all night.”

“Yes. Goodnight, father. Goodnight, Sire.”

Thranduil smiled wryly back at him. “Goodnight, Aragorn. I wish you a pleasant rest.”

They left, Elrond’s hand exactly where Aragorn had expected it to be.

 

*Twins (Elladan and Elrohir)

*Soul

*The Race of Men

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't feel that you have to read this. It's mostly bumf and an explanation as to what on Earth this is. (A sort of not quite coda to something I haven't actually started publishing yet because it's still very much in development. I've been in love with the idea of Thranduil and Elrond since I first saw and read the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. What a perfect symmetry, I thought. I 'shipped' it before I'd even met the concept (and, briefly, thought I was going quite insane). 
> 
> I'm been quietly amassing headcanon and opinions and other dangerous things and eventually started jotting these down with varying levels of finesse. I recently thought, with all the new interest in them, that I'd try pulling it together into something coherent and putting it up to be torn to shreds. After all, I can hardly bemoan the lack of Elrond/Thranduil 'stuff' when I'm not daring to contribute, can I?
> 
> Of course, as anyone who has attempted fitting these two characters together within the confined of Tolkien canon knows, they're really not a match made in Valinor. In all seriousness, the likelihood of them having a single romantic feeling for each other seems low. 
> 
> Or, we can take the view that people love whom they love, not the person they should love on paper. We can take the view that much of what Tolkien wrote was, in fact, the impressions gained or projected by members of society; the result of propaganda, if you will. We could even hypothesise that Elrond and Thranduil were so very discreet that few knew, a few more suspected, a few had heard and discounted it, but the vast majority of Elves of the Third Age had no clue whatsoever. This is what I'm going with. Anyway, the aspects of canon that are hard to reconcile will be very fun to work my way around. Perhaps. 
> 
> So here is a small something I have put up to give myself a kick up the backside. At the very least, maybe my future efforts will encourage a few more of you to have a go.


End file.
